narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World-Shattering Partnerships
The wind blew strongly on the summit of this mountain. The trees rustled in response, well, all except for one. This was a place known to several as the Final Mountain, where epic collisions of history had been fought. Another would be fought here today. Standing upon the grasslands next to the core tree that stabilized this mountain and averted it from endless destruction, four combatants looked upon one another with particular vigor. Even surrounded by the two imposing mountains that could be seen from countries away, these four stood unperturbed. After all, the sun shone brightly, no clouds could be seen in sight, and the terrain was perfectly even...at least, until the show started. One of the combatants that stood upon this precipice was Mukūrō. His short black hair, ornamented by a horn of almost alien bone, bright green eyes, pale skin and white attire were all present today. It was a miraculous occasion that he could step out of his confines and engage in a battle like this. "Ah, this feels nice...Although it does seem a bit chilly, though." Stretching his arms outwards, Mukūrō looked towards his partner. "Lovely to meet you, Iyoku-san. Here's hoping we'll get along just fine against Lord Kazekage and Hokage, yeah?" "Agreed. It's an honor to be paired up with a master of the Body Flicker technique. Such an underrated ability that needs more appreciation." Kisui replies. His hair was a tone of silver, almost white as it glares against the sunlight. A pair of horns resting upon his forehead, poking out of the crests of his hair. His eyes were specially patterned; Twelve tomoe scattered around the circles, with a silver pupil resting inside of a black pupil. His skin had become slightly paler as he progressed into his physical and spiritual sync with his reincarnated form. Upon his attire was his signature, red cloak, patterned with blue tomoe. Upon his back was the Eye of Horus, with the eye being decorated into the form is his own eyes. Nine, blue tomoe rest below it. Upon his shoulder is a mark he has kept with him for nearly twenty years; A headband entrusted to him by an old friend long ago that bears the insignia of Sunagakure. It had stood the test of time, firmly polished and not a crack or scratch to be seen upon the metal. "Thief-san, who'd think I'd run into you here." A familiar voice teased the pale man. It came from a shinobi holding onto an umbrella which blocked out the troublesome sunlight. The shade obscured his visage before slowly revealing his trademark golden eyes. Followed by porcelain hair with peaceful winds blowing through. A massive blade reseted peacefully upon his back rather than keeping it in his usual scroll. Zenjou's immense tail radiated a beautiful aura. Swinging to and fro. Sending small gust of wind in multiple directions before gently wrapping around his person. "Otōtosan, I'm absolutely in love with the view up here." As the rays of the sun shined bright over the Earth and gave life to flowers, a slight breeze picked up as well. The four renowned shinobi all faced each other, and the first to speak where the two called upon. Standing on the other side of Mukūrō and Kisui stood Seigetsu Uchiha and Zenjou. The slight breeze that barely had any force to it, pushed the kimono's of the two Kage aside lifting them off the ground. Or perhaps it was from the tail of his elder brother the spread the currents of the wind apart. Either way, their kimono's where off the ground. "I did summon the two here. Pale Man, and True Celestial." Seigetsu turn his head left and right cracking it in the process. "You are right, Oni-san. Many battles have occurred here. Surprised it continues to keep it's up make." Giving a pause, Seigetsu continued. "I called Pale Man back here because we have some unfinished business. As for you, Kisui, you should know what this is a test of... But enough of these formalities. We've gotta get things start before Naruto-san summons me!" Upon finishing his sentence, Seigetsu had already began to accumulate chakra into his stomach. Without a single hand seal, of course it didn't require any, Seigetsu spit out a tsunami of flames that would engulf the entire opposing side that Mukūrō and Kisui stood on. "Aren't you a tad bit foolish?" Mukūrō thought, as he walked in front of Kisui, impassively standing in the way of Seigetsu's flames. He outstretched his hand, before the flames began to disappear to the eyes of the beholder, forming concentrated quantities of raw chakra that would soon be assimilated by Mukūrō's body. Of course, the extent of the flames was rather formidable. However, Mukūrō was no doubt prepared for such quantities. He outstretched his other hand, using both of them as a medium to completely absorb the said flames into his body, before exerting that same chakra in the form of a shroud of green chakra that surrounded his being. "Didn't Zenjou-san explain that I was a thief? Oh well...that's what happens when people don't listen." Mukūrō chuckled, before looking towards Kisui. "Say, Iyoku-san..." He began to whisper, "Do you have a technique that can separate those two?" "I might have something up my sleeve." Kisui replies in a hushed whisper. With a tap of his foot, a set of massive walls appear, cutting off Seigetsu from Zenjou and vice versa. Within the walls were a seal. Placing his hand on Mukūrō's back, he focuses his energy on the seals, teleporting the two within the walls, which Kisui could manipulate if he had to. By focusing his energy on Mukūrō, he creates a temporary seal upon his back that serves as a two point system; One, it would allow him to teleport to Mukūrō in a pinch, and two, he can use it for intermental communication. "Okay, if I did this right, you should be able to hear my thoughts and vice versa, Mukūrō. This should help us formulate strategies more efficiently. Right now, let's stay back a bit and see what they do. Then we'll retaliate in a tandem assault" Kisui thinks, using his thoughts to link with Mukūrō's. "Dammit otōtosan, you chose the wrong one to attack dammit." Zenjou sighed as Seigetsu released the initial blast. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so hasty." A powerful gust of wind sent the Kaguya's umbrella soaring from his hand. He was a patient man. Preferring to analyze his opponents before all else. Hm, two wings who once soar together arrive for battle. It's almost poetic. Zenjou thought to himself. I already know the capabilities of the thief but of his friend. How can anyone wield those eyes. Zenjou was also shocked by another discovery. "A Sunagakure headband...Impossible. I'd have records of someone with the Rinnegan being born within the Land of Wind. Regardless of the time. I'll have to get to the bottom of this!" But the earth shook before Zenjou could react. Rather, a set of masssive walls divided him from his sibling. "Another annoyance. No matter, I'm sure one of them will arrive shortly if I stay here. I can sense otōtosan nearby." Zenjou drew his father's blade. If they attempt to team up against him, he'll just teleport to me. Astounded by the Pale Man's ability to absorb his flames, Seigetsu smashing his foot into the ground. The around around him began to quake, as if a natural earthquake was taking place. "Very well then, since you like to eat fire!" Seigetsu's body became engulfed in an shroud of fire-based chakra, wrapping it around himself in the sense of an armor. The wall began to uprise separating his view from Zenjou. K'un began to manifest as an entity lying on his shoulders, his new extra set of eyes. "Yin-Yang. Seigetsu.. shouldn't be much to you.." Smashing his two hands together, a large tree formed as the wall began to spike upwards, and sub-sequentially merging with it. Half of the tree stood on Seigetsu's side, while the other side sat on Kazuhide's side. "Trying to separate myself and Oni-san, eh? I didn't come here to hold back like we did at your election, Pale Man. You, True Celestial.. you'll see my might for the first time." "Oh, hey there Lord Hokage." Mukūrō cheekily waved towards his newfound opponent before realizing the tree that erupted from the ground. "Wood Release...fun. Oh no...my thoughts are sounding like Kazuhide-san..." The man's attention turned back onto Seigetsu, who had clad himself in an armor of flames. "Does he really think that level of chakra condensation will work? Gotta prove him wrong, I guess." Mukūrō drew his blade, Nakizura and kept it parallel to his waist as he shifted his footing, placing his left leg behind his right, only exposing his side profile. "Are you just going to stand there?" Mukūrō taunted. "After my pitiful performance last time, I need to make it up somehow..." "Wood Release. Looks like he's pulling out the big guns. I think I know how to work around this." Kisui thinks to himself. In his hand, a sphere as dark as a black hole appears in Kisui's hand. As it begins to shrink, Kisui cusps his hand into a fist. "Mukūrō, I want you to duck the moment this activates." Waiting for Mukūrō to duck down, Kisui opens his hand the moment he sees him duck. In an instant, a massive shockwave as black as the ball itself erupts from Kisui's presence. The shockwave cuts through the tree, its existence fading away in an instant as the shockwave erupts with a deep roar. "Interesting." Zenjou chuckled. "An energy so dark it can annihilate everything it touches. Hm." He recognized his siblings tree but frowned upon it's destruction. I guess they're going all out. Zenjou held out his left hand as an obsidian bow materialized in it's grasp. The demonic war bow had multiple spiked curves with two crimson orbs levitating in it's center. The orbs glowed a bright red before creating a beautiful web like connection between its spiked limbs. Zenjou's war bow was almost five feet in height, nearly equaling it's master. But he held onto his weapon as if a feather. "Hey Otōtosan. remember that song I'd play for us during our long travels.." He looked to Seigetsu and smirked. "A beautiful sound of nature." He aimed Kokkai no Yumi upwards before pulling it's energized string. Touching his mouth gently with his fingertips. Rhree obsidian arrows with a threatening tip appeared nocked. However, multiple holes strategically littered the second's shaft. Zenjou gently streamed his energy through the menacing arrow thus creating a low hum. A silent note unheard by humans. Zenjou's bow had a nonexistent draw weight. Allowing him to instantly draw. But it's string increased montrously in weight upon firing. Zenjou's two fingers gently released the string from it's grasp as five tons of weight propelled the arrows at sonic speeds. The three normal arrows seperated into four arrows each as they flew towards Kisui. Creating a devastating blast capable of demolishing most defenses. The original second arrow flew a different path. Rather it would dart to Kisui's left; Rather soaring right past him. Sending a peafowls cry echoing as it did. But almost immediately, he'd have to deal with the other arrows. Eleven in total, all strong enough to cleanly rip his body apart. "Seems I missed...Dammit." Seigetsu's shroud of fire began to grow violently, spreading through the land latching on to nearby plants and grass setting it all ablaze. "Let me tell you now, Pale Man. This is no longer chakra. None of my upcoming techniques of this battle are make from chakra any longer. Everything is of my alchemy.. absorb if you want, and suffer a great consequence!" The ground began Seigetsu began to quake, breaking apart beneath his feet as his powers continuously increased. "Well then, even as the Hokage.. I can't ever hope to deal with those black spheres while only using my base power." Seigetsu's iris began to take the form of his unique Mangekyō Sharingan. "You are right, Pale Man.. I knew you were holding back. Seigetsu reached into his pocket with his left hand, and while doing so, created a shadow clone. Holding his left hand out, the shadown clone began to thrust at his hand immediately, generating a sphere of -based chakra. In the next moments, these sphere had taken on , and Seigetsu lifted the shuriken like construct and launched it at Mukūrō. Mukūrō, as instructed by Kisui, ducked the instant that the wave of black energy dispersed across the field. It destroyed his means of propulsion from an external source: the trees and wall, to be specific. However, it didn't matter to Mukūrō. The man quietly observed Seigetsu's boasts and next maneuver. He paid specific attention to Seigetsu placing his hand in his pocket. "Is he..." However, Mukūrō's train of thought stopped there. He suddenly saw the formation of a particularly troublesome technique. It was thrown in the same way as a shuriken was, and Mukūrō inwardly sighed. Mukūrō bent his knees slightly and, within a moment, his body seemingly phased out of existence. He appeared directly underneath the shuriken, avoiding it by a hairs breadth before suddenly leaping upwards as it got outside of his range. The flames Seigetsu had summoned weren't a threat to the man, given that he expressed his chakra as omnidirectional shockwaves from his presence that batted them away, all the while he lifted his right arm upwards, holding his sword high before striking down with a single vertical slash. His intent was obvious: to completely bifurcate Seigetsu's right arm. Upon seeing Zenjou release his wave of arrows, Kisui hears him speak. But the sage was no fool; He had been sensing Zenjou's dukkha this entire time. Kisui senses Zenjou's pride and realizes he's too proud to miss. Taking a slow, deep breath, Kisui feels the world around him slow down to a snail's pace as he begins to gather himself. Looking at the paths of the arrows, Kisui notices the odd path the secondary arrow is taking and realizes it's meant to hit his left flank. As each arrow closes in on Kisui, he uses his ultra-enhanced reflexes, batting them away by striking them against the shaft with an open palm, redirecting their paths. The human eye would be unable to see this, seeing only the arrows take sudden shifts in their direction. Before they even have a chance to hit the ground, Kisui is already closing the distance to Zenjou. Upon getting halfway to Zenjou's distance, he begins focusing on Zenjou's physical aspects. "Red circles on the forehead, a Kaguya. He's going to possess the Shikotsumyaku, so he'll be a dangerous close quarters combatant." Kisui thinks to himself. Forming three hand seals, Kisui stamps his foot, summons a bow into his hands. Pulling on the string, an arrow appears in his hand. With a release of the arrow, it flies past Zenjou. Taking this time to formulate a strategy, Kisui jumps into the void between space and time. From there, he begins rotating both water and lava energy together, creating a large shuriken colored black with a shining hue, a sphere at its center. Nodding, Kisui uses the arrow he fired to transfer out of the void and throws the shuriken towards Zenjou. "Your use of seals entertains me." Zenjou teased. But his smile had a different source of happiness. The Hakaishin sidestepped Kisui's arrow while analyzing Kisui's bow. Sending a warm sensation rippling from Zenjou's center. The original bow felt it's link. A spiritual connection between child and parent. Using a bow against the Greatest Archer of Age... It took strength to withhold his laughter. Rather keeping a mental imprint on Kisui's archery profile. His speed. Trajectory. Every last detail exposed by that faulty shot. Zenjou's emotions were also obscured by an obsidian veil. He thought back to Kisui's previous display of power. He might possess Otōtosan's blessed eyes; But not even Otōtosan is capable of following all of my supersonic arrows and emerging completely unscathed. '' He sighed. ''I'm insulted that idiot takes me for some fool. That arrow is an obvious distraction-God I just did that! How can you think my own tactic would work against me? Zenjou knew something would come. But he saw steps ahead of Kisui. A peafowls cry echoed through the mountains. Kisui's attack flew just above Zenjou's head hitting a distant mountain. Creaing an monstrous explosion of volcanic proportions. Meanwhile, Zenjou pointed at Kisui. "Missed me!" With those words, Zenjou amusingly sent an osteokinetic bullet towards Kisui's arm. An area incapable of being fatal of course; The bullet was hidden from Kisui's senses...Instead, Kisui would only see Zenjou pointing. A sliver of Zenjou's chakra had been imprinted inside. "The wind's flow, unscathed." Seigetsu decided to make any movements at Mukūrō's evasion from his last technique. The technique didn't serve as a true means of hitting Mukūrō. In fact, after the foe had completely dodged the technique, it fell down to the ground and disappeared as did his armor of flames. Before Seigetsu knew it, Mukūrō was in his face with his hand held high ready to slash down on him. With a simple to his side, Seigetsu had been sent flying across the field where he'd completely avoided Mukūrō's attack. This was all thanks to the extension of himself he'd created earlier to aid him with his technique. With the help of it's Mangekyō Sharingan, the clone was able to see the path at which Mukūrō intended to follow. Just as the clone kicked Seigetsu, it had a fully prepared Rasengan at it's hand. Using his Mangekyō still, the clone fixed his hand so that it would be under Mukūrō's body, and out of the way of his swing. Driving the Rasengan into Mukūrō the clone was "sure" he'd landed a soild hit. Seigetsu jumped to the mountain that was left standing where he know looked down on the entire battle field. "Looks like Oniisan is about to end his battle soon." The clouds around the Last Mountain began to grown dark and the sky slowly began to dim. "Seigetsu, you do know that Zenjou is down there too right?!" K'un scolded as if he knew Seigetsu's tactics. "Aye." Seigetsu created another xlone which took off towards Zenjou's battle grounds and would standby his side. "Fool." Mukūrō simply commented. Exerting only a slightly greater amount of effort, Mukūrō leaned forward while still slashing in the air in order to turn his initially straight slash into a slash that extended outwards from a perfect aerial somersault. The end result was his blade bifurcating through the clone from his lower back all the way to his head, causing both the clone and the technique it used to explode. "Your precognitive skills are weak." Mukūrō internally commented. As his thoughts concluded and his assault was successful, he sensed Seigetsu's current whereabouts while still in the air and determined the two locations he appeared in. With the chakra that he did not expend during his initial movement, Mukūrō, as his left foot touched the ground, darted towards the location of the stationary Seigetsu. He was intent on finishing this conflict that he started. "Kisui, I don't know know if you felt it, but you have a foreign source of chakra implanted into your body. You may not have seen it, but these eyes cannot be fooled. Before you do anything, you need to remove that chakra source immediately." A voice speaks out, old and wise. It was Hagoromo, Kisui's spiritual guide who has watched over him all his life. Nodding, Kisui uses his Shinra Tensei once more, slowly pulling the "bullet" out of his arm. As it floats precariously in front of Kisui, it seems to disappear from view because of its paper thin signature. As it drops to the ground, it doesn't stay there for long, as Kisui, Zenjou and Seigetu's clones are lifted from the ground. Because of the exceptionally minor usage of Shinra Tensei, the reset time was extremely minimum, allowing Kisui to manipulate the gravity around them via his Deva Path. By altering his own gravity, Kisui pulls himself back to terra firma, standing firm. "Two on one? Well, we'll just have to fix that, then." With this opportunity, Kisui directs his hand at the clone, a blank, almost emotionless look upon his face, and closes it into a fist. With the gravity raising immensely, it crushes the clone to nothingness. Diverting his gave towards Zenjou, he creates another black sphere, composed of both water and lava. As it begins to rotate, four blades protrude from it, spinning furiously, as if it could pull the ground itself apart. Closing his eyes, he throws it towards Zenjou. With that diverting Zenjou's attention, Kisui once again jumps into the void. Sensing the Rasenshuriken's path, Kisui times it ever so subtly. As it nears Zenjou's location, Kisui uses it to jump out of the void, having marked it with a seal, and disappears once again out of view. Up above, Kisui creates a simple stone that seems to drop towards Zenjou. As it gets closer and closer, it becomes more and more massive, going from small pebble to massive boulder in mere seconds. Once again with the help of Body Flicker, Kisui resets his position towards the ground. Zenjou felt immense surges of power resonated within Kisui. But Zenjou laughed as his bullet left the monks body. In truth, Kisui simply removed an empty needle. For his energy started circulating within Kisui's body. A peafowls cry echoed throughout the mountains. It became nought but a memory as Zenjou phased from Kisui's sense of reality; Or rather he never truly existed to him. The massive explosions. His gravitational pull. It faded into nothingness. Suddenly Zenjou's voice erupted from behind Kisui. Almost dancing around him in an eternal tease. "Shinobi who possess those eyes always play ." His words were filled with a certain calmness. One capable of spreading fear across a nation. But rather than reveal himself the demon of peafowls remained hidden in plain sight. A peafowl's cry echoed through the mountains. "I hate those eyes...They annoy me. You're not a god...You're nothing more than a fool whose tainting my village's symbol." A gruesome reaction. The chakra infused osteoblast cells attached to Kisui's skeleton. Excess bone started sprouting from it's source. Beginning from Kisui's shoulder before spreading along his arms. Essentially feeding off Kisui's chakra for nourishment. The osteoblast cells created an intricate design meant to reflect Zenjou's elegance. Leading to multiple spikes ripping through Kisui's arms. Rapidly tearing them apart. Resulting in a system of petals that formed a bouquet of osteokinetic flowers attached to Kisui's shoulder blades. Kisui's blood would soak each as they shredded his arms apart. "A rose bouqet for your arrogance." Category:Role-Play